


Power, and lack thereof

by mieexx



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Miscommunication, Prison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9455243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mieexx/pseuds/mieexx
Summary: JB's commute home was disturbed by a stalker fan, trying to frame him for something he did not do. Officer Jinyoung Park interferes and oversees JB's movements from then on. But it is difficult to prove your innocence when all odds are against you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer; as this is fiction, so is the process of the investigation. Please do not think any aspect of this story would ever occur in real life.

Seoul was beautiful in the evenings. The sun was still setting when JB walked home. It was late, he was tired and couldn’t wait to get back to the dormitory. He had been working nonstop on the tracks on his SoundCloud. Now that they were finished and up on the internet he felt the full draining effect of lack of sleep. When he turned around the corner to his usual short cut to the metro station, he noticed something from the corner of his eye. A girl. Walking towards him in a determined pace.  

“Hey” she said.

“Uhh, do I know you?” JB asked, his mind half wandering home.

“I’m your biggest fan, you must know about me, I’ve tweeted you lots!” She exclaimed happily.

“Oh you’re a fan! Pleased to meet you.” JB laughed, trying to hide how tired he was. 

“It’s nice to finally meet you too! I’ve been trying to approach you for a while now, standing here next to the metro station.” The girl closed in on JB as she said this, her eyes growing with excitement.

A while? How often has she been standing there? She can’t be a stalker fan, can she? JB thought as he stood there, inching his upper body away from the girl who was now stroking his arm. ’'Do you want an autograph and take a picture? Your parents must be expecting you home.’' 

’'No, let’s go to a cafe! Or see a movie!” She had now linked her arm in JB’s.

“I’m sorry but I can’t, I-” JB started, but before he could finish, she interrupted.

“You HAVE to come, you said you would do anything for your fans, you said you were thankful. Why don’t you express your gratitude? Was it a lie?” She began to get teary-eyed. JB had never been great dealing with crying girls.

“No that’s not it, I just-” JB tried before yet again she jumped in.

“If you don’t go on a date with me, I’m going to scream!” The girl threatened, her puffy face turned serious. 

“Please don’t, I really need to get back.” JB hovered his hands over her shoulders trying to get her off of him without touching her.

“HELP, HELP ME HE’S HURTING ME!” The girl started to scream. “You can still go out with me.” She said in a normal tone, her demeanor changed. But when JB showed no sign of compliance she started ripping her shirt and rummaging her skirt. “PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!” Hands in her face, she was hysteric. JB didn’t know what to do, she had to stop screaming. He took her by the shoulders and started shaking her, trying to get some sense into her. 

“Please stop, I’m sorry I can’t go out with you.” But it was no use, her screaming drowned out any sound he made. He moved his hands from her shoulders to her hands and held them together in his, trying to console her. JB fell into desperation. Clenching his jaw, he looked warily around him. At that moment he noticed another person, walking in the same determined pace as the girl had done earlier. He was tall, walked with grace and filled his police uniform out well. His face had an expression as if he expected everything and everyone to bend to his will at the snap of his fingers.  
The police officer closed in.

 

‘’What is happening here? Are you alright?’’ The officer said to the girl. He took her by the shoulders and moved her away from JB. The latter was still too dumbfounded to respond. 

‘’H-he is trying to force me to come with him! He followed me after school and threatened me!’’ The girl was crying uncontrollably now. JB was starting to wonder what she was trying to gain from this.

‘’Officer Park here, calling for back up.’’ The officer merely stated in his earphone. ‘’Sir, if you would cooperate and come with us to the station, we can clear this situation.’’ The officer moved his hands from the girl’s shoulders to JB’s, turning him around to skillfully put handcuffs on him. At this moment JB found his words again.

‘’I have never seen this girl before! She followed me! You’ve got to believe me!’’ JB pleaded but the officer kept his stone-cold face on, as if he had heard this a thousand times before.

‘’If that’s the case you’ll be released from the station in no-time.’’ A small van with sirens on came around the corner and stopped right next to them, on the other side the scene had caused quite the crowd. The girl was put in the front of the van with a female officer while JB was pushed into the back with officer Park.  
During the drive to the station, the two didn’t talk much. JB was just thinking about the bad publicity and in what ways JYP was going to murder him.

 

At the station the girl and JB were send off into separate rooms. Officer Park led JB to a room, on the door it said ‘’Interrogation room A’’. Inside JB was sat down at a metal table.

‘’What were your intentions with the girl?’’ He started, standing at the opposite side of the table, looking down on JB.

‘’Nothing! I was just walking to the station when this girl approached me and tried to force me to go out with her.’’ JB felt the weight of the handcuffs on his wrists, this made it more difficult for him to concentrate.

‘’A girl forcing you to go out with you? That’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard. Are you sure it’s not the other way around? That she rejected you and you did not accept that. What could such a little girl do against a big guy like you.’’ Officer Park’s face showed disgust.

‘’No you don’t understand! She’s a fan of mine! A stalker one at that!’’

‘’A fan? What do you do then?’’

‘’I’m a producer under the name Defsoul, I make music.’’

‘’Never heard of it, you must be making this up as you go along. What do you take me for? An idiot?!’’ Officer Park was getting visibly agitated. He mentioned to the guards at the door to take him away.

‘’Wait! Here’s my label company’s number. Please call them, you’ll see I’m not lying.’’ At this the officer raised an eyebrow. He took the phone number and left. The two agents took JB by the shoulders and led him down a corridor. He was then put in a cell to think about what just happened. JB sat down on the bed, put his elbows on his knees and his hands in his hair. He saw his career that he worked so hard for, slip through his fingers.  
The musky smell of the cell matched well with the overall theme of the cell. Grey and cold, the air full of anxiety. Every sound JB heard from the hallway made him pivot his ears.  
When he heard keys clinking, the sound moving closer to his cell, JB’s senses sharpened to the extent that he could smell the cologne of the oncoming officer.  
It was officer Park, returning to his cell and opening it. JB stood up and was led to an interrogation room again.

 

‘’Tell me in your own words what happened.’’ Officer Park’s face didn’t look like JB’s story would interest him, but this was his only chance. So JB told him everything as detailed as possible, as if his life depended on it. Because it did.

When he got to the point of the story where the officer stepped in, he stopped, nearly exhausted. He hadn’t wasted a single breath during his story. The police man didn’t even so much as raise an eyebrow during all of this, calmly remaining in his seat. When he finally leaned forward, his elbows on the table, hands put together in front of his face, he locked eyes with JB and began talking.

‘’Although your story sounds very convincing, we have looked at the CCTV footage and found a different story. You see, the girl told us that she approached you to confront you about the stalking and you got violent.’’ The officer got a laptop on the table and put on the video of the CCTV. On the screen, JB saw the girl walking towards him and then stopping in front of him. Because the camera was behind him and the girl was very small, only his actions could be shown from behind and the girl was obscured from view. The calm and collectiveness, switching to violence and the tearing of her own clothes were hidden behind him. All that was shown were his arms shaking the girl, to then move more downwards. 

‘’As you can see, your movements line up with the state of her clothes. She tried to reason with you, you got violent. The evidence is there, if you confess now we can lower your sentence because you cooperated.’’ Officer Park told him this as if he was explaining to a child why his parents got divorced. But JB didn’t even want to imagine the disappointment his mother would feel if she were told her son was a stalker and sex offender.

‘’I want to talk to my manager.’’ JB stated, trying really hard to not sound like pleading.

‘’Fortunately for you, we already did that. As the investigation is still going on, we can’t release you. But your manager made an arrangement for you to attend one event, after that you’ll be withdrawn from any activities and put under permanent supervision. As a condition to this arrangement, I’ll be the one overseeing your movements to, at and back from the event.’’ JB didn’t know if he should be happy or miserable after hearing this information, the conflicting emotions swirling inside of him. This event would be his last outcry to the world. His last chance to prove his innocence to his fans.

After he had a shower and changed into the clothes his manager dropped off for him, JB felt more like himself. Outside a car with tinted windows stood, waiting for them to take them on a two-hour drive away from Seoul. In the car officer Park sat at the left side of the seat, JB on the far right. The officer had brought a book and was set to read it for the full two hours, his left hand supporting his head. JB was too nervous and upset to do anything, he sat upright and couldn’t even so much as listen to music to calm him down.

After half an hour, JB mustered up the courage to speak.

‘’Can I talk to you?’’ JB tried carefully.

‘’Sure, but just know that anything you say to me can and will be held against you in court.’’ Officer Park said matter-of-factly, not raising his eyes from his book. JB had hoped for a more inviting answer but it would suffice.

‘’What is your first name?’’ He wanted to make the officer seem more human to him. After some hesitation, the officer answered.

‘’Jinyoung. But you’ll be in trouble if you call me that.’’ The policeman looked to his side to see JB nod hastily.

‘’How big is the chance for me to be released?’’ JB needed to know what to prepare himself for.

‘’It’s not looking too great for you right now. All the evidence gathered points at a guilty verdict. But if you’re truly innocent then that will come out eventually.’’ JB didn’t like this answer for two reasons: the first being that he had to leave his fate to others, the second being the word ‘eventually’, implying that it might take longer than he hoped.

Then they stopped talking again for the rest of the drive, the safest option for JB.

 

When they arrived, JB pulled his hat over his eyes, his mask over his mouth and nose and stepped out. After they checked in they went up to the hotel room.

Jinyoung swiped the card to open the hotel room. The door swung open and JB heard him swear under his breath. The room can’t be that bad can it? JB thought as he followed the officer into the room. The moment he looked past him into the room he saw what sparked Jinyoung’s malcontent.

 

There was only one bed.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your comments!! Without those this fic wouldn't have continued ˆˆ

JB didn’t really mind as much. Sure, he understood that it might be a bit strange to sleep in the same bed with the man who had to supervise him and who had the power to put him in jail, but JB had had worse sleeping conditions. As an artist he had slept on floors in between shows. If there was anything slightly resembling a bed, his conditions had been met and he wouldn’t care who was beside him.

Jinyoung thought differently. He was already on the phone with the reception, trying to get them a different room. But there were none. While Jinyoung kept pacing the room, huffing about the situation, JB got into the shower. He took his time, letting the water flow and his thoughts with it.  
After his shower, he put on his pyjamas and got into bed. Jinyoung could join him if he wanted, he’d see his decision in the morning. JB fell into a deep sleep.

Jinyoung mentally cursed the person who made these arrangements, but watching JB sleep so peacefully like that, made him soften up a bit. He looked truly innocent like that, his chest slowly rising and falling. Spending such close time with him, Jinyoung did feel bad for JB. He’d suffered a lot and this must’ve been really taxing.  
But he had to withhold judgement until after the investigation. He couldn’t let his mind get clouded and let himself become biased.  
Jinyoung decided to get into the bed after all, he’d need his strength for the next day. He slipped under the covers next to him and watched him breathe rhythmically for a couple minutes, calming him down and lulling him to sleep.  

 

JB slowly opened his eyes. He heard the shower somewhere far away and felt the emptiness of the bed. As he lay there, retrieving all the information from the back of his mind to ground himself back to earth, JB moved to Jinyoung’s side to feel the warmth that he had left. It was strangely comforting to feel somebody else’s body warmth.

When Jinyoung came out of the shower he called for room service to bring in breakfast. Jinyoung sat on the bed as JB got dressed to tell him what he had planned. 

‘’Before we go to the interview, you’ll have to wear this.’’ Jinyoung held up an ankle band. Although JB had expected such a thing, it still made him feel like an animal. He put it on and pulled his jeans over the ankle band, covering it entirely.  
During breakfast, JB gave all his strawberries to Jinyoung as he didn’t like strawberries all that much.

‘’Hey, this kind of behaviour isn’t going to help your case, got that? This could be classified as bribery!’’ Jinyoung flared, the area around his nose turning a bit pink. 

‘’No, I know that. Just because I’m a suspect and you’re an officer doesn’t mean we have to be at each other’s throats the whole time. And I didn’t mean to bribe you, I just gave you my strawberries.’’ JB didn’t look up from his food, his hair covering his eyes.  
They avoided each other’s gaze when they walked from the hotel room to the car, where they were silent for the whole drive to the venue.

 

At the venue Jinyoung was brought back from his cloud as he saw masses of people standing in front of the door they were going to have to enter. There were police, fans and anti-fans with signs stating their stance on the investigation with JB. There was yelling and pushing, people trying to get to the car, some wanting to show support for JB, others wanting his blood. This was what Jinyoung had feared. Jinyoung turned to JB.

‘’Okay here’s what we’re going to do. We wait until the police have cleared the way enough, I’ll get out the car first and when you step out you’ll have to stay as close to me as possible the whole way, got it? Focus only on getting to the entrance, and staying as close to me, nothing else.’’ Jinyoung’s face had hardened, his eyes showing determination. JB nodded and together they waited. When it looked like the police had found some control, Jinyoung opened the car door and with that let in a deafening stream of screams, which overwhelmed JB.

Jinyoung got out and, as instructed, JB got out after him and immediately clung onto the officer. The latter put his arm around JB and held him tightly, using his other hand to shield the both of them from the tumult. JB closed his eyes trying to concentrate on the both of them as best he could, blocking out everyone around him. He counted every single one of Jinyoung’s heartbeats and with every breath intake he smelled Jinyoung’s cologne.  
Then Jinyoung stopped walking. JB kept his eyes shut, expecting the worst, waiting for the people to get to him, to tear him apart. But that didn’t happen.  
Instead Jinyoung moved in front of him, put his hands on his shoulders and said: ‘’JB! JB can you hear me? Open your eyes! We’re inside, we’re safe! It’s okay, we’re inside!’’  
After a couple seconds, JB slowly opened his eyes. In front of him was the officer who had his head lowered and eyes raised as if he was trying to look inside JB’s skull through his eyes. Seeing Jinyoung and hearing no screams, JB calmed down a bit, but he didn’t want Jinyoung to let go of him. Jinyoung didn’t, he kept his hands on him until they found a couch and Jinyoung could properly calm the other down.  
After a couple of minutes, the initial shock had gone and JB could think clearly again. JB just wanted to get this over and done with, the whole experience had already been terrible.

 

Jinyoung was left in the lounge and JB entered the room alone. In the room there was a couch, a table with a couple of drinks and a chair on which a man was sat, presumably the reporter. JB took a couple of deep breaths and made his way to the couch.  
The reporter introduced himself and went straight in, not wanting to waste any time. He started with some standard questions on the album. JB answered as he had prepared, so far the interview was going well and JB relaxed. 

‘’What’s your relationship with your mom like?’’  
JB knew where the reporter wanted to go with this. He could’ve known the interview would take this turn, but JB had hoped the reporter wouldn’t dare to touch the subject. He felt a surge of anxiety rip through his body. It was now, in this moment that he had to redeem himself. He had to pick his words carefully and remain calm and collected. His heart thumping, he forced his throat to make a sound.

‘’The relationship I have with my mom is great, if I weren’t so busy with shows I’d still be living with her and supporting her. But I fail to see what this has to do with my album?’’ JB started politely, trying to take the conversation back to its original course.  
But the journalist didn’t bat an eyelash, nor was he satisfied with this answer. He seemed bored, as if he expected his.

‘’How many ex-girlfriends have you had?’’ The journalist tried again, feeling like he didn’t get something to continue on with the previous question, he tried to throw JB off with a more provoking question. JB now knew the interview was not going back to the album, so he had to make the best of the situation.

‘’I have had a couple. They were good relationships but we turned out to have different plans with our lives.’’ JB answered coolly, not wanting to give the reporter the satisfaction of getting a reaction out of him.

‘’Have you ever had a bad breakup?’’ The reporter looked deep into JB’s eyes as if to search for something.

‘’No. With all my breakups we ended it mutually. It was missing them afterwards what caused to be the inspiration for my music.’’ JB decided to stick with the theme of music as if to keep up a façade of not knowing what the reporter’s true intentions were.

‘’Do you think ‘’no’’ means ‘’try harder?’’  
Now JB was starting to get angry.

‘’No of course I don’t think that! I respect other people’s boundaries and decisions!’’ JB regretted it as soon as he had said it. Well maybe not what he said, more how he said it. He shouldn’t have lost his temper. The reporter leant back into his seat as if he had just won an argument. This was not going to look well in the article. He felt like he just ruined his last chance to prove his innocence to his fans. JB ended the interview there, the assistant brought Jinyoung in, who escorted JB out of the room.

Outside it was a lot more calm. The people had gone and all that was left were a couple of signs. Some showed support with texts like ‘’We love you JB’’ and ‘’We know you’re innocent!’’. But others made it very clear they wouldn’t rest until he was behind bars with texts like ‘’Scum like you shouldn’t be allowed to see the light of day!’’.  
Jinyoung tried to keep JB from looking at these signs while they walked back to the car. He might be a suspect but he is still innocent until proven guilty.

 

Jinyoung and JB went back to their hotel room to pack their stuff to return to Seoul. JB’s movements were mechanical, doing what was needed without using his brain to register what was happening around him. He kept replaying the whole event in his mind, the questions, his answers, how they would be interpreted, the fans, Jinyoung protecting him, Jinyoung’s smell. Jinyoung.  

 

In the car on the way back to Seoul JB kept looking out of the window, making his mind go blank so he would have some peace. Jinyoung had held his eyes on the same page for 45 minutes now. He was thinking about today’s events. And last night’s.  
JB had kept his calm but Jinyoung could only imagine in what chaos his mind must be. If he was truly guilty, it wouldn’t have affected him like this. People who commit such crimes are 100% confident they can get away with it, a sort of superiority complex. JB showed no trace of that, he took it very personally and very seriously that people might think he could have done such a thing. All of this got Jinyoung to the conclusion that JB was truly innocent, that he was tricked into this. He had to help JB restore the situation.  
Maybe I haven’t been as objective as I’d have liked. Maybe I already picked a side before this whole thing started. Jinyoung’s head hurt. As if his brain was physically trying to move itself to show things from a different perspective.

 

When they pulled up to the station, they saw to their relief that it was a lot quieter than the previous venue. But as soon as they walked the steps to the front door, reporters who had been camping out, jumped out and started firing questions.

‘’Did you really rape that girl?’’  
‘’Is it true that there are more, silent victims?’’  
‘’Is JYP using their underground connections to get you out?’’ 

JB could not believe what he was hearing. These were questions and assumptions he hadn’t even dreamt about. It left him dumbfounded, both because he didn’t have an answer and because he couldn’t even wrap his head around the questions. Jinyoung quickened their pace and soon they were safe inside.

‘’Take him to solitary! Quick! A couple of them have gotten in through a window!’’ A man shouted at Jinyoung. JB felt his entire body go numb, he truly felt alone in this situation. But Jinyoung grabbed him by the shoulders and ran for the cells. He pushed JB into one and got in himself, closing the doors behind them.  
Alone in an empty room again.  
Jinyoung put his back to the door and slid to the floor, heaving a big sigh. JB moved to sit on the thin bed.

‘’You know, I may have not been as neutral as I should have been.’’ Jinyoung put his hand to his head, massaging his scalp. This caught JB by surprise, hearing the officer admit to having made a mistake.

‘’I think I did choose a side without meaning to. I thought you were lying through your teeth the whole time but now I know differently. I promise you I’ll get to the bottom of this.’’ Jinyoung looked up to JB, waiting for his reaction.

But JB didn’t say anything. Instead he got up, walked over to Jinyoung, sat down beside him and put his arms around the officer. JB had no words for the relief he felt to have some support, that someone believed his innocence. He couldn’t be happier that Jinyoung would be the one to cure him of his loneliness.

Jinyoung froze for a moment, then returned the hug. They stayed like that for some time, exchanging body heat and comfort.


End file.
